impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Serpent of the Sea
'General Boss and Battleground Information' "I'll sing a requiem for the land walkers" Fighting the Waterboss feels like facing an light version of Selia-The Ice Queen.Thus the struggle is mainly not about dpsing the boss,its about fighting her summons.As long as you are cabable of eridicating her naga waves the boss will turn out to be as easy as Belthazar.If you fail though you will be quickly overwhelmed. 'Abilities' 'Ai's Influence' This aura leaves a buff on players within 400 range of Ai. It will expire after a few seconds if you veer away from her. Players under the effect of Ai's influence will not get hit by Burst, however they have a higher priority to get hit by Splash 'Burst' Ai will attack multiple players at once with a high ranged, modified multi-shot attack,rapidly firering ~15-20 projectiles of fluid water over a few seconds. When the projectile hits the ground it will deal 500 damage in a very small aoe around it (~50). 'Splash' A simple nuke ability. Naga will distribute three times 325 damage to players on Very Easy and three times 750 damage on all other Difficulties.Targets are preferably under the effect of Ai's influence. Multiply hits on one player are possible. Goes through D. 'Tidal Waves' Pretty much what it says.Ai will start channeling damaging waves of water from the edge to the center of the battleground over 5 seconds. The waves will overlap increasing the damage you get from standing inside. Starts with moderate damage and ends with very high damage. Covers about a quarter - a third of the map in waves. Will not occur while tornado is being called. 'Under The Sea' Ai takes advantage of her natural element.She submerges and quickly charges towards an unaware surface dwellers in a straight line, annhilating everthing in her way.When she reaches the whereabout of her target.she stops for a moment to explode on the destination area and choose another victim. Then she will repeat the above for another two times. Underthesea picks up speed on Moderate +.If possible Ai won't choose one player twice. (Which doesn't mean he can still be nearby another player and thus get his twice, it only refers to number of players alive.) 'Submerge' Ai submerges to emerge on a nother location shortly after.Deals letal damage on emerge area, and medium damage in a small area around it. Also creates some burst circles around her within 500 range which will be set close to any players nearby. After 1-2 seconds they also explode for high damage. 'Tornadocall' Along the area there are three cyclones(tornados) moving around with random speed,randomly changing direction.Tornados are coloured light grey and deal 50immolation damage in a small area.2seconds before Ai uses her spell Tornadocall(as it pops out above her head) she will select a tornado which will turn dark-blue and accelerate ino the direction he is heading atm.At the moment the spell is being cast the tornado will change its direction and grasp every player along its trajectory line dragging them with them to the edge of the area.Upon reach tornadow will release them for 5000burst damage. Tornados lose to Ai will be pushed away. 'CalltheSea' The Water Boss calls forth her minions from the deep Sea . Those creatures submerge out of the surface (indicated by small bubbles) and start running havoc among the players. You will encounter three different types of minions, the composition and amount is random. Has a 16second cd. Very Easy: Spawns 4-5minions, Easy+: Spawns 6-7 minions Total Cap of 10 minions on the field Note that all minions have a mana pool which slowly fills up over time (around 1 mana per second) enabling them to use their abilities.(One Cast costs 6mana and will be used when mana pool is filled up to at least 10 mana)This is particially important for Waterseal. Note: Water Minion abilities can be avoided by having the Ice Shield Icemage Buff. Note: On Moderate + Difficulty her minions will no longer die at the start of Infinity Status. But the abilities won't stun either. 'Waterseal' (channeling,counterable) This Ability will not accur within X seconds after CalloftheSea has been cast, so you get a chance to actually clear the water minions. Also will not occur the first 4 seconds after Ultimate. If at any time, the number of water minions on the battlefield exeeds 4 the Water Boss might render immune and channel her Magic to overwhelm the players through greatly enchanting the mana regen of her adds ( Just Imagine they got "thereisnospoon" cheat turned on). After 2,5seconds channel she will also gain 1320hp. On E+ she will also gain 100% mana and thus enter Infinity Status. Note: This ability is counterable 'Infinity Status - Drown' Expanding and contracting waves of water begin to blast in and out in a spiral from Ai. It continues for 3 cycles (Spiral IN-Spiral OUT-Spiral IN). It requires precise footwork to dodge but the spiral pattern is always the same. After the third Spiral of Water Waves goes in, the Water Boss will release the Wave, which then rapdily expands radially to the battlefield borders. The Wave will catch the players which need to "surfe" on that wave till the edge. Slightly before hitting the border pressing D is requirement as the contact will otherwise kill you. After the ultimate Ai will submerge far from the players. (preferably top left) and summon her minions (see CalltheSea) Note: On Moderate + Difficulty her minions will no longer die at the start of Infinity Status. But the abilities won't stun either. 'Special Move - Enrage Mode' E+ After two minutes or under 25% Ai will continually spawn adds independant to CalltheSea. Under 25% She will also call all three tornados at once on Tornadocall Lore Category:Bosses